


【艾利】只是想要吃掉你（下篇/纯荤/学生艾X图书馆管理员利/图书馆play）

by Sayo_suwei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 艾利 - Fandom, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo_suwei/pseuds/Sayo_suwei





	【艾利】只是想要吃掉你（下篇/纯荤/学生艾X图书馆管理员利/图书馆play）

利威尔的身子在以前的性爱中已经被调教得敏感非常，只需稍微撩拨，身体便会软成一滩水。此刻被艾伦侵犯着的他思绪已渐渐迷离，但身处公共图书馆的事实仍刺激着他保持最后的理智。  
他试图去阻止艾伦继续撩拨他的动作，却根本无济于事。反而被艾伦抓住一只手，被迫放到自己胸前，他只能任由艾伦引导着自己的手，用手指玩弄着自己的乳首，奇妙的电流自乳尖点点散开。

“不错，就是这样……自己摸也很舒服吧，手不要停下来啊……”

艾伦松开正在欺负利威尔胸部的右手，看到利威尔听话地继续自己碾按着，奖励一般轻啄着利威尔敏感的脖颈，右手沿着边缘伸进了利威尔的内裤，手掌抓上利威尔的臀肉，用极具色情意味的手法揉捏着，时不时蹭过隐秘的小口，满意地看着利威尔不受控制地轻微颤抖了一下，他凑近利威尔耳边：“说你想要？”

闻言，利威尔轻轻呜咽了两声，尽力用平稳的声音说道：“玩够了吧，等晚上再说不行吗，在这种地方……呜……”

艾伦不愿再听利威尔拒绝的话语，他直接将手指移到穴口，轻轻按压着。

“说什么呢，利威尔先生，这里很想要，不是吗？”

由于昨晚刚刚做过，艾伦轻松地便挤入了一根手指，直接按压上了浅处的敏感点，利威尔一个激灵，差点便没能站稳，他将手臂靠上书架，脸埋入手臂间——实在太羞耻了，本来以为上次被艾伦拉进卫生间，在隔壁有人的情况下被艾伦操射已经是人生第一大羞耻了，没想到今天就要刷新记录了，再这样下去，自己真的要在这种地方被上了……

利威尔咬咬牙，开始试图与艾伦谈条件：“等回家了以后，我以前不同意的你想玩的那些……什么捆绑，蒙眼，就算是什么尿道按摩器我都随你，你现在放过我……真的不行……”

“嚯？真是令人心动的条件啊……不过……”

艾伦骤然将第二根手指挤入穴内，利威尔紧促地蹙眉忍耐：“呜……”

艾伦把自己的嘴唇几乎无缝隙地贴上利威尔的左耳：“但是我现在比起那些，更想要在这里上你啊，我想让你以后每天上班的时候都会想到你曾经在自己上班的地方被男人操到哭，操到你爽得几乎失去知觉，操到把精液射到自己管理的这些书上……你不想吗？利威尔先生。”

这些浑话仿佛自带催情效果，把利威尔脑中最后绷住的理智粉碎掉了，全身皮肤的温度都开始上升，穴道内部似乎也因为主人的意志回味起了以前被身后男人的粗壮性器毫不留情地撞开，顶弄的滋味，在艾伦的手指没有任何动作的情况下便自己开始微微蠕动，感受到利威尔身体变化的艾伦将插入利威尔穴内的两指小幅度地分开，将穴道撑开一定空间，随机感受到一股粘稠的液体自穴道深处淌了下来，艾伦感到自己的手指被濡湿，那些液体甚至流出了一些到了利威尔体外，艾伦不解，褪下利威尔的工作西裤和内裤，入目的竟然是精液，艾伦立马便明了，心情大好，继续用言语逗弄利威尔：“利威尔先生这么喜欢我吗？连昨晚我射进去的东西都没弄出来，一直藏在肚子里啊……这么湿了，看来就算没有润滑剂也完全没问题了？”

利威尔像个犯错被发现了小孩子一样，继续把自己的脸藏在手臂间。昨晚艾伦射完后倒头就睡着了，按理说自己应该去把东西清理出来，可是他能感觉到身体里那些热热的精液正在不受控制地从自己体内涌出来，自己竟然萌生了“好浪费”的想法，甚至把自己的腰后垫上了一个枕头，让精液流到更深处。就这样睡着了，第二天自然也是夹着艾伦的精液来到学校工作。没想到会被艾伦发现，还说中了自己的心思。

还沉浸在对于自己的小心思被发现中的利威尔骤然感到艾伦将自己的两指抽出去了，穴内升腾起一片空虚感。利威尔微微侧头，用布满水雾的眼睛试探地看向身后的艾伦，只见艾伦一脸坏笑，他吻了吻利威尔的眼角：“别硬撑了，利威尔先生，告诉我你想要被我怎么对待，只要你说出来，我立马照做。”

利威尔使劲地摇了摇头——他都快被艾伦的坏心眼气哭了，在这种地方强行挑拨起自己的欲望，又要他放下自尊求他，他都搞不懂为什么自己找了一个花样这么多的恋人。在他刚刚暗下决心决不妥协的同时，他感到自己身后正渴望着被满足的穴口被火热的硬物抵了上来，在他的股间来回滑动，他甚至能听到从自己身体里流出的精液因这滑动的动作滋滋作响的声音，每当滑过穴口，穴口便像要抢夺一般吸住艾伦性器上的小口，稍稍一挺进便被嫩肉拉扯着向跟深处吸，但每次都是刚刚进入半个龟头便立马退出。利威尔觉得自己快疯掉了，这种被抛到半空又被丢下的感觉太难受了。

“呜呜……我要……”

“要什么？”

“艾伦……要你……”

“要我的什么？不好好说清楚怎么行呢？利威尔先生。”

“要……艾伦的……大肉棒……”忍着满腔羞耻的利威尔决定结束后要打爆艾伦的狗头。

当然现在不是想事后的时候。因为艾伦在利威尔话落的一瞬间便撞入了利威尔的穴内，狠狠地摩擦过敏感点，被吊着太久，瞬间被完全撑开满足了的身体马上便落入了高潮，利威尔被这瞬间袭来的快感冲击得眼前发白，他狠狠咬住自己的手背，努力咽下了喉头的娇吟，意识到要用另一只手接住自己射出的精液时已经为时已晚，在利威尔身前的书上已经被溅到了点点滴滴的白浊。

但是利威尔还来不及为自己弄脏了书本所懊悔，艾伦已经开始了冲刺。

刚刚高潮过的身体完全承受不住这么激烈的抽插，利威尔连忙将双手伸到身后去推艾伦的下腹：“呜啊……慢，慢点艾伦……不行，不行啊……”

“利威尔先生这就受不了了？那我不动就是了。”

说罢艾伦竟然真的完全停下了动作，只保持着插入的姿势。利威尔得到了喘息的机会，但很快穴道的瘙痒便漫延开来，挠得利威尔心头只发痒，见艾伦迟迟没有动作，他的腰竟然下意识地动了起来，前后移动着自己的腰身，用自己的穴去套弄艾伦的性器。看着身前自己动起腰来了的利威尔，艾伦眼中的欲望更甚。这种自己套弄的东西总归是频率极慢的，况且艾伦183的个子，他需要使劲踮着脚才能将艾伦的性器完全收入自己体内，很快，利威尔便累得无法继续动作，但还是需要继续踮脚才能保证艾伦的性器不滑出体外。

“艾伦……你动一动……动一动……”

“利威尔先生真乖……”

听到利威尔对自己的要求，艾伦内心无比满足，他摆动起了腰，蹭到前列腺时还不忘左右摩擦摩擦。利威尔很快又迷失在艾伦高超的性爱技巧中，以至于艾伦突然把自己的阳具拔出时，一声极具不满足的诱惑意味的细吟自利威尔口中传出。

“为什么……要拔出去……”利威尔的声音已经软得像只小猫了，他疑惑，更多的是身体上的不满足。

“只是换个姿势而已……利威尔先生这样光踮着脚也很累吧。”

艾伦把利威尔的身子转过来面向他，右臂抬起利威尔的左腿，扶着自己的阳具重新插入，重新被湿热紧紧包裹住的感觉让艾伦也禁不住长叹出声。

如此顶弄了一会儿，艾伦还是觉得由于两人的身高差，自己无法连根没入，于是将利威尔的另一条腿也挂在自己手臂上——艾伦将利威尔整个人抱了起来。利威尔身材娇小，体重也轻，对于经常锻炼的艾伦来说抱起他并不是难处。

突然双腿都离了地，利威尔惊得抱紧了艾伦的后背。

“艾伦你干什……放下我啊……”

但艾伦不由分说地便向下而上冲撞了起来，这样的姿势使艾伦的性器进入得极深，阴睾撞在利威尔的臀瓣上，发出沉闷的“嘭，嘭”的声响。利威尔感觉自己的结肠口都要被撞开了，这种深度让他没来由地感到恐惧，他按住艾伦的肩头，试图向上逃离，但重力无法抗拒，每次插入都会被插到最深处。

“太深……太深了……啊啊……嗯……”

利威尔被快感折磨得脸蛋红红的，眼眶中再也无法积攒更多水汽，泪珠簌簌地流了下来。他双腿都挂在艾伦的双臂上，整个人都被艾伦控制在他怀里，没有任何逃离的可能性，这种对自己的绝对的掌控权让利威尔心悸。他能做的只有咬着手指，试图用痛感让自己在此刻不合时宜的激烈性爱中保持一丝清醒。他的呻吟全被强行咽下去，但还是会漏出来些细微的声音。

“嘘，别出声。”艾伦突然停下了动作。

利威尔微张开眼睑，泪痕在他脸上纵横交错，看着好不可怜。

“有人过来了。”

闻言，利威尔睁大了眼睛，慌乱地扭过头，看到两个学生走到和他们所在的地方隔着两个书架的地方，要是再往里走一些，绝对会被发现的。利威尔想要挣扎，却发现自己早就软了身子使不上力气，只能言语情书艾伦：“快放我下来，让我穿上衣服……”

“那怎么可以，利威尔先生现在下面湿得一塌糊涂，要是穿上裤子，会被洇湿的吧……”

利威尔还想说些什么，但看着两个人已经又绕过一个书架，现在，两个学生只和艾伦利威尔两个人隔着一个书架，低头找书都可以透过缝隙看到他们。

利威尔只觉得自己呼吸都快被窒了，连气都不敢喘，脸上一片火辣地烫，只能抓住艾伦的衣服试图给予自己安慰。他的脑子里闪过了无数他们被发现之后的后果，如果被学生发现作为老师的他在图书馆和学生苟合，他整个人生都要完了。

然而他却听耳边艾伦轻笑一声，竟然又抬起他的屁股开始抽插，在如此羞耻的情况下他的身子竟然还是对艾伦带给他的快感毫无反抗能力，他只能死死咬住牙关默默承受着，然而快感越压抑却越多，再又一次艾伦将自己深深嵌入利威尔体内的动作中，利威尔全身一个抽搐，仰起脖颈，脸上的表情也不知是快乐还是痛苦，他张开嘴无声地尖叫着，又进入了高潮，也不知是否由于紧张的心理，利威尔感觉自己高潮停不下来般，从未体验过的高潮像漩涡一样将他卷入，无法自拔，他的眼前一阵一阵地发黑，身体毫无力气，甚至连身处图书馆且差点被发现的现状都忘记了。

两个学生并没有绕过来，在前面的书架找到了自己需要的书便走远了。

艾伦见状，立刻猛烈地摆动起了腰，握着利威尔的腰让他的小穴上上下下吞吐着自己的性器，几乎每次都只剩下龟头在里面，又狠狠地连根没入，仿佛要将自己的阴睾都塞入。

虽然刚才自己表现得气定神闲，但其实自己也吓了一跳差点软掉，但他待那两个学生走近后才发现是自己的同班同学，和自己关系比较好的两个哥们儿，他们想要借的书，他知道就在前面的书架上，所以才敢在那种情况下继续操干利威尔，没想到利威尔立马便高潮了。高潮时的小穴内的媚肉像有了生命一般，仿佛无数个小嘴一样吸吮着他，好像在催促着他快点射精一般，况且他也注意到利威尔这次高潮极其绵长，裹得自己爽得头皮发麻，所以待两人走后，他再也无法忍耐地再度大操大干起来。

“呜……呜……呜……”利威尔想让艾伦停下，他刚刚才高潮的身体再承受更多的快感，那太过于饱和，但他已经语不成句，眼前的视线都模糊了起来，只能任由艾伦的操弄。艾伦不断地摩擦着利威尔肿胀的内部，终于在利威尔耳边低吼了两声，抵着利威尔的前列腺释放了出来，敏感点突然被热液浇灌，利威尔又无助地抵达了一次小高潮，身前挺立着的性器已经吐不出白浊，只能流淌出一些清澈的前列腺液。

待情潮稍稍褪去，艾伦将自己从利威尔的小穴中拔出，发出“啵”地一声。又将利威尔的双腿放下，但利威尔完全没有力气站住，他失力地蹲了下来，体内的精液顺着一时无法完全闭合的红肿的穴口流了出来，在地摊上攒出一小块白渍。利威尔眼神迷离，眼泪还在眼眶里打转，脸蛋通红，微张口呼吸着空气，身上还粘着自己的精液——显然一副被操坏了的样子。

艾伦掏出手纸将残局收拾干净，又替利威尔整好衣服，随后将利威尔扶起来，将他抱入怀中。艾伦宠溺地吻了吻利威尔的额头。

“对不起，利威尔先生，我真的好喜欢你。”

 

之后利威尔罚艾伦一个月不许碰他，艾伦欲哭无泪，只能悲惨地自己打手枪。

 

——完——


End file.
